Load centers are a component of an electrical supply system which divides electrical power to subsidiary circuits. The circuits are associated with protective fuses or circuit breakers capable of interrupting the flow of current to a particular circuit. The total current flowing into a residential, commercial, or industrial load center can be manipulated from a load center. Load centers are “dead front,” meaning that the user cannot contact live electrical components when the dead front is attached. While preventing access to the live portion of the electrical components, the dead front still allows the electrical components to operate. For example, with a dead front attached, a circuit breaker can still be tripped by pulling the handle of the circuit breaker. Access to live electrical components may result in damage to the load center, injury to the user, and can cause severe electrical safety concerns when the load center is active.